newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lock Legion
The Lock Legion, often abbreviated LL, was created in 2003 by Strawberry Lock as a joke to annoy the Clock Crew, a well-established crew of animators on Newgrounds. They started with the animation SBL's Triumph submitted on the 24th of May 2003http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/99731. In due course, they formed into a serious crew on NG and were the second crew to gain recognition from the site. They have an active website that has gone through many transformations and changes in administration, but has always provided an internet presence for the Lock Legion. Awards The Legion have a large number of Portal Awards. The Lock Legion account alone has 24 awards- mostly dailys, including 1sts and a couple of Weeklies. The Lock Legion also has awards of their own, as listed here , and usually refers a Locks flash work on Newgrounds or Collaborations a Lock was included in. Recognition from Newgrounds The Lock Legion have their own Day on Newgrounds: May 26th. It was first celebrated in 2004 and first recognised by Newgrounds in 2006. They are the only crew to have two holidays- Ban Day, on October 25th, started in 2008 and was recognised for the first time by Newgrounds in 2009. All Locks that don't submit on this day won't be allowed on to the Lock forums until they do, though it later died out so they could increase the number of members. Relations with other Crews Despite starting as rivals of the Clock Crew and producing many movies with rivalry as the theme, a number of authors are members of both crews and sometimes collaborate. Connections are known with other crews, including the Kitty Krew. Even though most NG users assume the two Crews despise each other they are actually quite well connected. Dr. PepperClock even considered they fuse Crew's at one point. They hate the anti-Clock Crew because although they mock the CC, StrawberryLock and MasterLock said creating the CC was a good idea. Many of the CC Mods and editors for the Clockopedia helped them build their own Forums. Clock Crew's thoughts of these "mockery" crews Lock Day Lock Day was created to celebrate Newgrounds' 100,000th submission by Strawberry Lock. It was titled "N" as a parody to the Clock Crew's "B", and since then it's publish date (May 26th) has seen a number of high quality flashes from the Lock Legion enter the Portal in celebration. From 2006 to 2009 Lock Day was given it's own collection page each year. Notable Members (in alphabetical order) * 8-Ball Lock - A former moderator, formerly known as Glock Lock. * Anime Lock - Anime Lock is a face type lock who is often found placed in strange and awkward positions within flashes. * Arm Lock - Former coder for the Lock Legion. * Aubergine Lock - Aubergine is known for his work with the Cool Things series on Newgrounds. Aubergine is another word used for an eggplant. Aubergine Lock is also the winner of 5 awards on Newgrounds. http://auberginelock.newgrounds.com/ * Banana Lock - Current King of the Lock Legion. After leaving the Clock Crew http://banana-clock.newgrounds.com/, Banana Lock took a leadership role within the Lock Legion. Banana Lock is also the owner of the domain, LockLegion.com. Banana Lock on Newgrounds * Clock Lock - Winner of two daily awards for her flashes. Clock Lock on Newgrounds * Cloud Lock - Based on the character from Final Fantasy. Cloud Lock was developed by the animator Wonchop. * Coffee Lock - Known for his beautifully detailed, stylized, but often unfinished animations. For example, Zombi. * Communist Lock - Known also as Two Star, of the Star Syndicate, Communist is known for being a strict moderator and administrator. Communist is also the owner of LockLegion.co.ukCommunist Lock on Newgrounds * Courgette Lock '''- Like Aubergine, Courgette Lock has helped the Lock Legion learn new names for fruits, as courgette is another word for a zucchini. * Dark Squidge Lock - Although not a notable member of the lock legion, he went on to create the film channel TomSka, famous for ASDFmovie and other films. * '''Dia Lock - Famous for his Blue Screen flash. Dia Lock was formerly one of the main site coders and was a site host for the former LockLegion.com. * Edward Lock - Swede 1 * Egg Lock - Former site administrator, left early on but played a key role in the young Lock Legion. * Explosive Lock - Beloved Belgian Beauty. * Ferrari Lock '''- Just a swell guy. * '''Gimpy/Robo-Death Clock - One of the few Clocks that have been active members. Known for his traditional art drawings and for being an avid fan of Japanese anime. * Head Lock - Former admin of LockLegion.com, he is also known for his more recent flashes as Rubber Ninja/Rubber Ross and from his televised cartoons. He is also a major member of the YouTube gaming channel, Game Grumps. * Ink Lock - '''Known for putting his name in the notable locks section as a sign of ignorance and blasphomy. One cool dood. * '''Jaco - Formally Origami Lock, widely known for his drawing skills. * Jujube Lock - Famous for his work with various spam groups and spam flashes. In addition, Jujube Lock is the winner of 12 Newgrounds awards, including Daily, Turd of the Week, Weekly, Review Crew, and Underdog Awards. Jujube Lock on Newgrounds * Knuckles Lock - Former moderator for Locklegion.com. Lead initiatives for art and flash tutorials. Known on the Lock Legion Forums to always post in a red font. * Leaf Lock- Explosive Lock's partner in crime. They are known to high five often. * Master Lock - A moderator for Locklegion.com. Is a young member who has achieved several daily awards. * Mongoose Lock '''- Underrated and often uninspired Lock with notable work in the early LL Collabs as well as Locks, Cocks, and Submarines. Currently creates his own webcomic. * '''MP3 Lock - Former site administrator, originally hailing from the Clock Crew as Nuclear Bomb Clock, MP3 has become a cornerstone of the Lock Legion with his many flashes on Newgrounds. * Peach Lock - Former administrator, well known for his various flashes about war and most notably the Clock-Lock War of 2003. * Prison Lock - Swede 2 * Pumpkin Lock - An active lock that is known for varied styles of animation. Notable for his activities in several Newgrounds animation groups and for his independent work as Psi43. http://psi43.newgrounds.com/ * Rammstein Lock - Best known for getting a Lock Legion flash into the top 50 on Newground.com * Refresh Lock - Known for the LLR, and big speeches. * Robot Lock - Primarily known for The Lock Show. * Samegame Lock - A lock that nobody is sure what is. Has been involved in the production of several 3.5+ scoring flashes. * Spitfire Lock - Also known by the name Spitty. Is well known for his varying attitudes. Is also a winner of 4 awards, including a review crew pick, underdog and 2 daily awards. http://spitfire.newgrounds.com/ * Spork Lock- '''Best known for his flash "Sporkzavier, Rengade Lock". * '''Sunshine Lock - Current site administrator, Sunshine is also the current coder for LockLegion.org. * Toad Lock - Current server host and lead administrator on Locklegion.org. * Trash Lock – Highly respected coder for the Lock Legion. Was the host for LockLegion.com from 2004 through 2006. * Virus Lock - Former assistant coder for Locklegion.org. * Walnut Lock - A somewhat new lock who has participated in several music themed collabs. He loves Barrel Lock with all his heart <3 * Water Lock - Animator who created a multitude of award winning and high scoring flashes. Currently is attending medical school and is less active than he was. http://gregosan.newgrounds.com/ * Winchester Lock - Owner of Locklegion.org and Locklegion.info. Currently he is an administrator on the new Locklegion.org site. Often found involved in much of the doings in the Lock Legion. Winchester Lock on Newgrounds * Wolf Lock - One of the several locks in the military. Has made a couple of flashes. List Of Other Or Newer Locks * Alien Lock * Hungarian Lock * Apple Lock * Arrow Lock * Barrel Lock * Blackcherry Lock * Cat Lock * Chip Lock * Cookie Lock * Dark Knight Lock * Draconian Lock * Ducky Lock * DarkSquidge Lock * Envelope Lock * Dick Lock * FlamingPaperCup Lock * Guy Fawkes Lock * Hysteria Lock * Joint Lock * Lemming Lock * Lion Lock * Marshmallow Lock * MettaurLock * Mouse Lock * Oblivion Lock * Onigirl Lock * Paintbrush Lock * Peapod Lock * Penta Lock * Pyramid Head Lock * Quince Lock * Refresh Lock * Notable RSS Lock * Tetris Lock * Tiger Lock * Tree Lock * Wine Lock * Winter Hat Lock * ZTEAGH (Zombie Turtle Eating a Guy's Head) Lock * Pillow Lock * Negative Lock Lock Legion Lore The king of the Lock Legion achieves his or her power through the powers of the Key of Glorton. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/105156 The ancient stories tell that the Key was found by Strawberry Lock in the Cave of Ashunda. It is said that Banana Lock took control of the key in his rise to power. The Key of Glorton does strange things to a Lock that is "unlocked" by it. The Key is featured, albeit with graffiti on it, in the 300,000th Newgrounds portal submission, which was obtained by the Lock Legion. Running Themes In Flash Animations * Collaboration animations, known as Collabs, are a way for multiple Lock Legion animators to work together and is one of the most celebrated Lock Legion traditions. The Lock Legion's first collab submission is recognized as Hotel California in 2005. The success of this collab sparked a love for the format in the Lock Legion, as collaboration animations are still currently being produced. Collabs are organized and constructed in many different fashions. For example, the collab Save Tonight was a collaboration between some of the Lock Legion's most talented elder members, and is considered one of the finest collabs from the Lock Legion. Typically a song is chosen and divided among the animators, but collabs are not limited to the music video format. Collaborations such as The 3 Second Collab shows that not all collabs follow the music video format, and can also be based on a concept or theme. * Cool Things, a flash series, was created by Psychojester, also known as C-Lock and C-Star. This series generally consists of random and often times, spam flashes. Site-based Themes * Often times, the Lock Legion forums and Newgrounds website are used as inspiration for flashes. * "Fade Wulp" is considered the mascot and enemy of the Lock Legion. Fade Wulp is considered as a similar but separate person than Wade Fulp of Newgrounds. Fade was utilized on the LockLegion.com banner for 3 years. Recently, Banana Lock has taken back the position on Lock Legion site banners. Often Fade represents the worst aspects of Newgrounds culture. Fade was first shown on Newgrounds in the flash, Fade Wulp Is Evil. * "Fuck off then scum" is a phrase generally posted in response to a Lock Legion member suggesting or declaring he or she is leaving; whether it be temporarily, permanently, or even for something as simple as a vacation, this phrase is usually implied in jest and almost has become an ironic way of sending a member off. * The Slums refer to an individual forum on the Lock Legion forums in which members are allowed to speak non-sense, and is more often known as and for being the "Spam Forum". A long back story for this section developed from active members in the original major spam forum, which was named, "The Slums". The flashes, The Slumshttp://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/171019 and The Slums 2 http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/315043, give details into this back story. Notable members involved with the original slums include members, Jujube Lock, Lollerskates, and Thorngage. In more recent years, The Slums have become place for members to post topics that would not be acceptable on the General forum due to indecent content, spam, and/or insulting commentary. Lock Appreciation and ATTN Threads * Very common thread topic in the slums, Appreciating Locks for different reasons. * An ATTN thread is usually a spam like thread getting a specific of multiple user(s) attention to do a task or to stop doing something. Links *Lock Legion Website as of the end of 2017 *Alternate Lock Legion Website *Lock Legion Collection on Newgrounds *Wikilock Category:Crews Category:Lock Legion Category:Flash Crew